Noble Wings Towards the Light/Story
Translated by User:Blackberryberry __FORCETOC__ Prologue The children's singing voices melt away into the serene cathedral air. Children: The bell of happiness rings♪ Flap your wings, fly into the white night♪ With me, with you ...- ♪ Pure chords spread like a gentle light in my chest. I was invited by Micaela to attend the orchestra children's recital. (What truly captivating singing voices ... ) Micaela: ...... Micaela, sitting beside me, looks my way and smiles when I unconsciously placed my hand over my chest as I am listening. I feel my heart-rate pick up slightly at that dazzlingly handsome smile, and then the children who finished the song bowed adorably. (I'm glad Micaela invited me.) We gave a heartfelt applause to the children who were bursting with smiles ...- ... A pleasant breeze shakes Micaela's pure white wings ...- After we finished watching the recital, we walked in the solemn city. Micaela: It was such a wonderful recital. Hime: Indeed. Their singing voices were so captivating when they blended together like that. Micaela: It's because the kids are always so enthusiastic about practice. I think they'd be delighted if they heard you say that. It's a rare opportunity, and it'd be great if everyone could come but ...... "Everyone" meaning the princes who are old friends of Micaela ...- This time, they were unable to accompany us due to work. Hime: That's too bad. Micaela: Yeah ...... but won’t we see them at the upcoming choir meet sponsored by Dulfer? As we head back to Micaela’s jurisdiction, I recall the princes of this country. The 5 princes of the Country of Judgement, made to judge those who sinned in the Sky Country ...- Micaela who declares the verdicts and also has a strong say in Congress ...... Camilo who manages and escorts the defendants ...... Dulfer who leads the army by singing to raise their morale and holds concerts to ease the minds of the people ...... As I thought of about the remaining two princes, I tilted my head. Hime: Micaela, about Adiel and Lecien’s jobs ... Micaela: Huh? Lecien aside, you haven’t heard from Adiel either? Hime: Yeah, not even once ...... MIcaela: If we’re talking about Adiel, that is like him but ...... Warmth showed through Micaela’s strained smile as he continued to talk. Micaela: Adiel is a secretary. Hime: A secretary? I asked back in spite of myself, and Micaela turned to me with a nod. Micaela: It's a job of documenting records of the trial process, and managing the documents and official papers related to the case. He also helps when I’m examining case laws, but he can’t read the characters sometimes ...... While Micaela smiled, his brows were lowered as though troubled. (So Adiel is a secretary ...... ) I was acquainted with the cheerfully smiling Adiel, but I couldn’t imagine him doing such meticulous work ... (Still, I’m sure he’s doing a lot of work with his inherent enthusiasm.) Hime: I want to see Adiel at work one day. Micaela: Fufu. Yeah. He has more enthusiasm than others and there are many things he's able to help out with. I hear that work related to trials requires the ability to concentrate and strong mental strength. I imagined the two helping each other in that kind of situation, and felt warmth well up inside. Micaela: Lecien has even had more opportunities to do public work these days. Hime: Even Lecien? Micaela: That’s right. Those with black feathers are being assembled to guard and manage the forbidden grounds. Micaela’s wings flutter slightly with happiness. Lecien is Micaela’s older twin brother ...... When they were younger, when Lecien was playing with Micaela and Adiel, he saved Adiel from entering the forbidden grounds and was polluted by the miasma. Polluted feathers that have been dyed black are the target of scorn in the Country of Judgement ...- But even so, the treatment of the black-feathered folk has gradually improved as a result of Micaela and the others’ efforts. Hime: Micaela, is there something wrong ...... ? Micaela lowered his eyes as he slowed down to ponder. Micaela: I’m glad Lecien is now front and center but ...... lately it’s been busy, so I can’t get in touch with him most of the time. As if to exemplify Micaela's feelings, his pure white wings faintly lose their strength. Hime: ...... That must be a bit lonely. Micaela: Er, no, I’m not some lonely child ...- His flustered reaction of shaking his head side to side felt charming ...- Micaela: ...... Mhm, I guess I am a bit lonely. He smiled bashfully with his head lowered slightly. Micaela: I hope he doesn’t push himself too hard ...... Before, Micaela felt bad for Lecien’s wings blackening, but seeing him worry about Lecien like this, I can feel there’s been a change between the two of them. (It’d be nice for Micaela and Lecien’s relation to keep going in this direction.) The moment I thought that ...... Servant: Lord Micaela! Terrible news! A servant who lost his cool went up to Micaela. ( ...... Did something happen?) Micaela’s eyes open wide as a slightly on edge servant whispered into his ears. Micaela: Lecien ...... My brother has been caught on charges of rebellion ...... !? Unbelievable words leaked out from the shaken Micaela’s mouth. Category:Event Story Category:Noble Wings Towards the Light